


Back From The Ashes

by gh0steses



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, onesided venom/zato, pay attention to him, the zato/millia is mostly implied but w/e, venom is a jealous boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: my brain Insisted that I write this and I didn't know where to go with it so. here. half finished probably garbagedon't even ask about the title it was the first thing that came to mind





	Back From The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> my brain Insisted that I write this and I didn't know where to go with it so. here. half finished probably garbage  
> don't even ask about the title it was the first thing that came to mind

Venom lifted his hair out of his face to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. He was met with exactly what he had seen when it acted as a curtain shielding him from the world, so he let it drop to hide his shocked expression. Millia, standing beside him, was also surprised to find that the man in front of them was indeed who they believed it to be. They exchanged a look of disbelief before turning their attention back to their once dead former superior. 

“Millia… is that really you?” Zato’s voice was almost completely devoid of emotion, but somehow some had slipped in at the mention of Millia. 

“Lord Zato, I…” Venom’s eyes lit up when he fully realized that his master was, in fact, somehow back from the dead, and he bowed slightly with a hand on his chest. Zato and Millia focused completely on each other, and Venom could profess to more than just cursory jealousy. This is how things had been long ago; long before Millia and Venom formed an uneasy truce, before Venom had really been a member of the Assassin’s Guild, before Zato gave his sight for Eddie. He didn't completely grasp why Millia had wanted to find him so badly in the first place, seeing as she was the one who killed him. Suddenly, he was starting to feel less guilt for agreeing that they'd be enemies next time they met earlier that same day; and they were, but now that Zato was here their- to Venom, admittedly, quite childish- quarrel was shelved for at least the time being. Venom fidgeted with his pool cue, twisting and untwisting both halves and waiting for a chance to speak. He did want to interrupt, but Zato was so absorbed in the conversation he couldn't bring himself to. 

He didn't pay particular attention to the conversation at hand, but studied Zato from afar with increasing curiosity. The only time Venom had been so thoroughly ignored by him was when Eddie had deemed him an unsuitable host, claiming that, despite his considerable power and mastery over ki, his loyalty to Zato would make him too much of a pain to control. Zato now slumped back against Eddie limply, as if he had no strength- though the fights he just had with Venom and Millia both proved that, despite his recent trip to the grave, he’d grown  _ stronger _ \- and the shadow creature glowered at Venom and Millia both over his head with menacing red eyes. Did he know what Eddie did after he died? How he used Zato’s body like a puppet in an attempt to find another host? Though, given Zato’s newfound apathy toward everything save Millia, Venom thought it likely that he didn't care all that much if he did know. He looked exactly the same as he had in life, which lead Venom to wonder what exactly it was that the Conclave had done to bring him back and why that made Millia virtually the only thing he cared about. At some point in the conversation, the Assassin’s Guild came up and Zato turned to him. “And what of the Guild?” 

Venom straightened slightly, shifting his pool cue to one hand and bowing again. “I've done my best to lead in your absence, my lord. The Guild is as strong as it was before you, ah… took your leave.” Though it had happened and he had slowly come to terms with it, Venom wasn't going to bring up the fact that the man he pledged his life to a hundred times over had died. “Slayer tried to talk me out of taking the reins, but I insisted.” 

Zato inclined his head slightly. “Well done. You have my thanks.” Venom could almost see his shielded eyes turn back to Millia and knew his part of the conversation was over as quickly as it started. 


End file.
